The Legend of Zelda: Vow of Fate
by shatteredrainbowveins
Summary: Link and his childhood friend Zelda return to Skyloft to visit old friends. When they return to the surface, an evil erupts and kidnaps Zelda, only this time she does not wish to be saved. Link is soon faced with a deal that he cannot decline. An enemy from his past will become something that he'd never expect. Link will have to choose between destiny, fate...or love.
1. Chapter 1

The beams of the sun glimmered down upon the land, bringing warmth and light to all of its inhabitants. Figures pranced and played in the land of Skyloft, enjoying themselves without a care in the world. Peace had been restored since the defeat of the demon king demise, although the memories of the battle haunted one person in particular. He laid in his bed, but surprisingly wasn't asleep. His head was filled with the truth of his generations being cursed by demise. The peace could never be fully restored, their lives never fully lived. He rolled over to his side, grasping his pillow with one hand while staring off into space. Zelda...her generations would suffer too. Evil could sprout from the abyss at any given day. Link wished he knew a solution, but he also knew that it was hopeless. For all eternity...they'd be cursed. Even if Ganondorf were to be killed permanently, he'd return to haunt the newer generations of Link and Zelda. Evil has no rest. Now Link, for the first time, was restless. He and Zelda had returned to Skyloft for a while to catch up with her father and some old friends. Their true home was now the surface, where Zelda had decided to stay and live, including Link himself to stay with her as well. He felt as if he needed to stay, but was unsure as to why. Now they were back at Skyloft for the next two days.

A knock was heard at his door, causing him to jump a little and widen his eyes. He sat up, shaking off all of the negative encounters for now. "Link...? Are you still asleep?" A fragile, female voice asked curiously. It was Zelda. She knocked gently on the door again, waiting for him to wake up. He stretched, yawning with his mouth wide open. He stood up and walked over to his door, opening it to greet his childhood friend. She smiled and waved at him, saying, "Good afternoon, sleepyhead! I wanted to see you! You do remember what we had planned today, right?" She giggled and batted her eyes up at him. Link smiled and nodded once, brushing some frizzy blonde strands of hair out of his sleepy face. "  
Of course I do!" He chimed, standing up straight.

"Good! Meet me outside after you're done getting dressed. I'll be waiting out in the front." Zelda replied, high in spirits. She turned around and then walked out of sight. Link sighed and closed his door again, only to hear yet **another** knock at his door. He re-opened his door, eye twitching as he saw another girl. This time it was one of his newer friends, Megan. She grinned with her hands fidgeting her braided hair. "Hi, Link! I just heard that you were awake and wanted to say good morning to you..." She said quickly but quietly, almost too fast for him to hear. "Good morning." Link said with a kind tone, bags under his eyes. Megan stood on her tippy toes and blushed before running away. Link furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and shut his door again, not planning to open it a third time. "Okay then.." He said to himself, heading towards his dresser.

Once he got dressed in his casual rags he left and met with Zelda outside. They spoke about the upcoming potion festival that would be later this evening, and about the dozens upon dozens of potions that would be there. Zelda mentioned that near the end there would be a brand new, extraordinary potion that the winner of the game would get to take home. It was said that this potion was so effective that it would last anyone a lifetime."What's the game?" Link asked casually, interested in the subject. Zelda replied while looking away shyly, "Three players will have to create a potion that will tame the overgrown. One of our remlits ingested a spore from a diseased mushroom and the effects were quite monstrous, but don't worry Link! I know you can do it! You're a natural!" Her words encouraged Link. He nodded with a small smile. "I'll do it!" He said confidently.

Their conversation was cut short by someone saying, "You always think that he'll win everything he enters, huh? Why is it so important to you that he _always_ wins?" It was a strangely low female voice coming from behind Link. He swiftly turned around to see a short-haired, hazel-eyed girl. She wore torn black pants and a droopy pink shirt that showed her shoulders. Her pointy ears twitched as she looked at Zelda. Zelda stuttered, "W-Well he doesn't have to, I-I just have strong beliefs that he will is all..." Zelda replied quietly. The opposing female sneered and said, "Psh, yeah right! You're clown act is getting old. I can read you like a book. I'M going to be winning that potion festival and YOU..." She pointed to Link. He blinked rapidly, surprised by her gesture. "...YOU are going to stay out of my way! Got it? Stop playing the hero that everyone already knows you are! Your ego makes everyone sick!" With that, the strange girl huffed and then walked away...

"Don't listen to her, Link. She's just...upset from what's happened to Skyloft lately. Everyone's had to have time to settle since then." Zelda said in a way that seemed like she was reassuring herself rather than Link. Link just kept staring off into the direction that she went. He'd never seen her around here before. Who was she...?


	2. Chapter 2: Potion festival

"Welcome all to the very first potion festival! Feast your eyes upon the breathtaking magic! Before our challenge to tame the overgrown begins, take a gander at our finest potions and look around, have a marvelous time!" Gaepora announced, hands tucked in his sleeve holes as he stood on a large, sturdy stool. He smiled and watched as the crowd cheered in bliss. He saw his daughter in the front of the crowd, standing next to Link. Link seemed distracted, as if his attention was focused elsewhere. This caught Gaepora's eye and made him hum in wonder. Link suddenly vanished, unseen by anyone's eyes as he left the crowd. The blonde-haired boy rushed past people, apologizing as he nudged them aside and ran out. He sped away until he reached a small fountain of water. He scooped up handfuls of water and splashed himself in the face. "Ugh!" He grunted to himself quietly, trying to refresh his thoughts. 'Every generation will be cursed. You can slay however many beasts you want, but you'll never truly win.' A voice telepathically whispered as if it was right beside him. Link gasped and turned around, chest heaving and eyes wide. His pointy ears lowered a little like that of a puppy as he frowned. "...it can't be true. Nothing has happened since then, so why am I having these nightmares? These voices telling me otherwise?" Link asked himself warily, hugging himself.

"Worried about the game, 'hero'?" The familiar voice asked him. He lifted his chin and saw the suspicious female again. She scoffed and glared at him, arms crossed. "No. Not at all." Link replied bluntly, not really focused on talking to her right now. She stepped closer and muttered, "Just as I thought. You really are full of yourself, aren't you?" She spat on his right shoe. He snarled and made a tiny growl at her. "The name's Katie, and I already know who you are. Don't we all?" She said with sarcasm, looking Link up and down for weak points. Without another word she left yet again, out of sight and out of mind. Link didn't like her, but he didn't understand why SHE didn't like him. The question made him think, 'am I really as egotistic as she says?'. He sighed and shook his head, walking back over to the fountain. He saw ripples start to form in the water. He raised a golden brow and leaned his face in closer. He heard the faintest hum, but it was too silent. He had to lean his face in closer. Closer.

Before he even realized it, Link's face was underwater. The humming got louder and louder the longer he kept his face in the water. He felt a burning sensation in his chest, but he ignored it as he tried to listen to the mysterious sound coming from under the water. He was suddenly yanked away from the fountain by his shirt, forcing his face out of the water. He plopped backwards onto the ground and gasped for air, his face almost blue from lack of oxygen. He...almost drowned himself. Once he could breathe again, he turned his head to see who had saved him. Nobody was there..."Hello?" Link called uncertainly, slowly getting up to his feet. There was no response. When he looked, the ripples in the fountain were gone, the water surface was flat and calm. Link made his way back towards the crowd, acting calm and collected. A hand grabbed his own and pulled him closer. "Link!" It was Megan again. She gave Link a big hug and lifted him up, making him wheeze from the air being squeezed out of him. "Hi Megan." He squawked out, giving her a small smile. She put him down and asked, "Hey so why did you just run off like that? Why is your face all wet?" She asked curiously, gaining nothing from him. Link just said, "I went to get a drink of water...when does the game start?" He changed the subject.

Megan shrugged and then replied, "I don't know, but I think you can win! I'd fail miserably if I were to compete, hehe! A friend of mine is actually gonna be competing! Her name is Katie, do you know her?" She made Link flinch. The name itself hurt his pointy ears. "Uhh...no." He replied, beginning to turn away. Megan scratched the back of her neck and said, "Oh, well um...anyway, Link. There's something I've been wanting to ask you...do you b-by any chance want me to b-" She was interrupted by a loud, manly voice yelling, "MEGAN! I never thought you'd be here! Must be because I came..." It was Groose. He stepped over and swept Megan off of her feet, holding her bridal style. She cringed and gagged, looking up at Groose with disgust. He smugly grinned and said, "Don't feel shy, baby. I'll go show you where MY potion stand is! I've got all the right stuff that'll blow your mind! Come check it out!" He carried her off, waving Link goodbye. Link waved back before walking back towards the front of the crowd. He arrived and stood next to Zelda. She giggled and peeked over at him. After Gaepora finished speaking, all applauded and cheered once more. Link clapped along even though he was now clueless. "Come on, Link! Let's get you ready for the potion challenge!" Zelda said with enthusiasm, dragging Link away from the crowd of people. A set of eyes watched them go from a shadowed corner...


End file.
